


Antebellum

by Nemrac



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Antebellum - Freeform, F/F, Obliviousness, POV Catra (She-Ra), Plans For The Future, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, This happens before Adora defects, Yearning, before the war, dreaming of the future, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemrac/pseuds/Nemrac
Summary: Catra's thoughts before the war. Their war.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Antebellum

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a fic, nor a poem, more like just thoughts from Catra.

We play, we joke, we compete.

There’s nothing I would want more than to rule by your side. Just the two of us against the world.

We hide, we giggle, we kiss.

If I could have anything at all, I would choose you as my bride. To take you into my arms and make love.

We hope, we sigh, we dream.

To stay together, no matter if we are hit by the tide. To run away before dawn or to become the Lords.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello! I finally got an account and this is the first thing I've written. Just wanted to post something small before I decide if I write anything else. Tell me what you think, and if I've ever commented on any of your works (as Nemrac), feel free to say hi :)


End file.
